


A taste of things to come

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Kate Kane's relationship with Renee Montoya. Kate has a secret fling with Barbara Gordon, later Renee comes onto Kate's radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of things to come

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR A COMMENT]

It was one of those days, just a lazy, hot, sticky summer's day in the middle of June. The kind of day in which wearing clothes feels like a burden. Kate's t-shirt is sticking to her so much, she has to keep pulling at it. She's sat in Barbara's front room waiting for her to change so they can go out. Just a walk around the city, maybe get an ice cream, go for a beer, she wouldn't mind as long as she was with Barbara. They had been dating 18 months and it was a good relationship, definately one Kate wanted to keep going. The only thing was, they couldn't show their affection on the streets, Barbara's father was Jim Gordon, one of Gotham's finest. Barbara was a little shy and DEFINATELY still closeted. It sometimes frustrated Kate to have to keep their hook-ups a secret. She loved Barbara but wished she had the courage to tell people, it would cut out all the sneaking around for one thing. As she was thinking, Kate heard the bathroom door open and Barbara emerged in a white skin tight t-shirt and matching loose cotton trousers. Kate stared, even in loose trousers, the shape of Barbara's ass was stunning. "Nope! i can't do it, i just can't do it." said Kate in a frustrated tone. "Do what?" Barbara's voice was full of innocence as she asked. "I can't let you keep those clothes on any longer Miss Gordon, i'm sorry but we aren't going anywhere. get back in that bedroom."Kate confessed. Barbara smiled at Kate as she saw the longing on her face. "we are going out, and you're going to have to deal with it." A grin spread across Barbara's face as she saw Kate's frown. Barbara walked towards Kate and sat on her lap, Kate's hands cradled Barbara's ass and she gently squeezed. "You know, my father's a policeman? I could have you arrested for harassment Miss Kane" there was a note of teasing in her voice that drove Kate wild, she kissed Barbara's neck slowly, making her way up to Barbara's mouth. Their lips locked in a furious tirade of hard kisses that meant only one thing. "We're not going anywhere now." Kate stood up, Barbara's legs wrapped around Kate's hips and still kissing, Kate walked into the bedroom, she gently lowered Barbara onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, slowly Kate lifted Barbara's shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, Barbara went to help Kate undress but felt her arms pinned to the bed by Kate's hands, "Oh no, you do what I say, when i say you can." Barbara groaned and sank back onto the bed, Kate traced a line from Barbara's belly button all the way back to her mouth, pausing only to tease her tongue on Barbara's nipples, making them hard and hearing a small moan uttered by Barbara. Sensing that Barbara was getting wet at the thought of her, Kate slowly teased Barbara's trousers down to her ankles and kissed her thighs, Barbara shuddered at the contact. Kate took off Barbara's underwear and kissed up the top of Barbara's thigh until she was breathing close to Barbara's wetness. Barbara writhed on the bad and Kate knew what she was waiting for, Kate's tongue found Barbara's clit and licked it so expertly that Barbara moaned and writhed harder and louder. "Don't stop! oh baby!" Kate's tongue worked on Barbara until there was a gush of warm wetness and she knew her task was complete. Barbara went slack on the bed and was breathing fast and unsteady, Kate made her way up to Barbara's face and kissed her lips, "See, now aren't you glad we stayed in?", Barbara laughed as they lay there content in their own little world.


End file.
